fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Ventus helps Kairi
On shore, under his castle, Ventus played the same song Kairi sang to him on his clarinet, Dumbo lay nearby as Ventus played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Ventus started walking around, getting Dumbo's attention, causing him to get excited, and making him trumpet happily. "That voice." Ventus said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Dumbo, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Dumbo. Where could she be?" Not far away, Kairi and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jim were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Kairi started to wake up and pushed the strands of her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, humans have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Timothy flew overhead and landed on Kairi's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Kairi shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Timothy thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Kairi didn’t respond, but smirked at Timothy, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Kairi shook her leg to get Timothy to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Jim. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Jim shouted. Finally, Timothy jumped up, seeing Kairi's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the goddess of chaos and got legs." Jim explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Timothy had flown and sat on a rock by the crow. "I knew that." While Kairi attempted to stand, Kaa and Baba Looey explained to Timothy what was going to happen. "Kairi's been turned into a human." said Kaa. "She's gotta make el muchacho fall in love with her, and he's gotta besarla." added Baba Looey. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Jim. Kairi managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Kaa, Baba Looey, Jim, and Timothy wet and causing Timothy to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Kairi's auburn hair. Jim got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crow, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the young snake and donkey. Other than Jim's frantic yelling, Kairi was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Jim starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Kairi didn't want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Shen. Jim carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that goddess to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Jim's hope for Kairi started fading away when he saw Kairi's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Kairi would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Shen's anger, Jim finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that boy." Kairi smiled and kissed the crow before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Timothy came across what appeared to be a pair of white panties, a purple short-sleeved dress, a pair of white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching apron, a pink headscarf, and a pair of white slip-on shoes with purple caps. Timothy grabbed the panties, dress, pantalettes, apron, headscarf, and slip-on shoes. "Now, Kairi, I'm tellin' ya," said the circus mouse, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Kairi's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Ventus continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Dumbo detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Ventus to follow him. The elephant calf trumpeted with delight. Ventus looked stunned. "Dumbo? Huh . . . what," Dumbo just happily started running ahead of Ventus. The boy saw his pet elephant rush off. "Dumbo!" Back with Kairi's friends, they managed to dress Kairi up in the white panties, purple dress, white pantalettes, matching apron, pink headscarf, and white and purple slip-on shoes without her white shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Timothy gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Kaa and Baba Looey agreed, but Jim felt skeptical about the panties, dress, pantalettes, apron, headscarf, and slip-on shoes. Suddenly, everyone heard Dumbo's excited trumpeting nearby and looked. They spotted Dumbo charging towards them. Kaa and Baba Looey yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Timothy flew off, and Jim, knowing that Kairi would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her dress. Kairi tried getting away from Dumbo. But the hyper elephant kept intercepting her at every turn. Kairi got on a small boulder at the beach as Dumbo kissed her face. "Dumbo!" Ventus called from a distance. Dumbo stopped licking Kairi, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Kairi to smile at the elephant. "Dumbo!" Ventus called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Dumbo down. "Quiet, Dumbo! What's gotten into you fella?" As Ventus petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Kairi sitting on the boulder. Dumbo trumpeted. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Ventus, as he approached the girl. Kairi tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Ventus, as he playfully ruffled Dumbo's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Ventus stopped talking and stared at Kairi, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Kairi smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Ventus said skeptically, "Have we met?" Kairi nodded yes with a big smile on her face. Dumbo trumpeted in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Ventus. "We have met?" asked Ventus, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Ventus turned to Kairi with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. Kairi tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Ventus asked, "What is it?" Kairi patted on her throat and showed Ventus her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Kairi shook her head sadly. This caused Ventus to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Dumbo snorted in frustration. Kairi is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Kairi did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Kairi thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Ventus tried to figure out what Kairi was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Kairi tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Ventus, as he caught Kairi in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the boy, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Ventus put Kairi's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Kaa, Baba Looey, and Timothy smiled at her and wished her good luck. Ventus guided Kairi toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Ventus was patient and made sure Kairi did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Ventus' castle. Later in the day, Kairi was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Kairi up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Kairi played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was an Atlantican woman with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with light blue sleeves and a dark blue bodice, a royal blue bow in her hair, and black shoes. Her name was Ariel, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Kairi cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Ariel, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Jim, who was hiding in Kairi's dress, peeked out, but saw Ariel overhead, taking the dress, panties, apron, headscarf, and pantalettes and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress, panties, apron, headscarf, and pantalettes were put in large tub, and Aquata, Arista, and Alana helped wash them. Unfortunately, Jim was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Aquata said, beginning to talk. "No!" Arista exclaimed. Aquata washed the dress, panties, apron, headscarf, and pantalettes, causing Jim to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Well, Alana says . . ." Arista cut her off. "Since when has Alana gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Jim. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress, panties, apron, headscarf, and pantalettes, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "It's not my idea of a princess." said Aquata, as she took the panties, the pantalettes, the dress, the apron, and the headscarf and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Ventus' looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Jim jumped out of the dress and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Jim started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried crows on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Jim to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:X Helps His Girlfriend